An antenna mast for a wireless communication system is mounted to a foundation. A common foundation used for masts of a wireless communication system is a slab foundation, wherein the mast bears on a single slab of concrete underlying the entire area of the mast. A way of producing such a foundation is to excavate a hole in, the ground, build a rectangular or square mould in the hole, arrange steel reinforcement bars in the mould, and cast concrete in the mould. The weight of the mast is transferred to the soil through the slab foundation. The slab foundation extends in a horizontal plane at least as much as a footprint of the mast to be supported by the relevant foundation. Depending on the size of the mast, the slab foundation may extend e.g. 5×5 meters in the horizontal plane and may be e.g. 1 meter deep.
The slab foundation requires substantial excavation and concrete casting work to be performed. A considerable amount of concrete has to be produced and cast. Also, when an antenna mast is removed from a site, removing such a large concrete casting may be cumbersome.